Onegai Un favor
by Agatha Worthington
Summary: Increíble pero cierto, Ryo acepta un caso de Kaori.


Por favor, clemencia. Tened en cuenta a la hora de leer esto que fue escrito hace muchos años (más o menos 10). Apelo a vuestra misericordia ;)

ONEGAI (Un favor)

- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Ryo miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Kaori que acababa de entrar en el salón. Se quedó sorprendido al verla. Se había vestido con una falda corta y una camisa bastante escotada. Llevaba los labios maquillados y pendientes en las orejas.

- ¿De qué se trata?- dijo él con desconfianza.

- Quiero contratarte para que encuentres a alguien-. Kaori caminó hacia él con movimientos pronunciados para dar más efectividad a su acento sensual.

Ryo la recorrió en un segundo con la mirada, mientras ella se acercaba. Kaori pasó por su lado y se apoyó en el mueble, junto al teléfono.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es una amiga mía. Su novio se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, me ha dicho que desapareció hace dos días, y que sospecha de alguien que puede haberla retenido.

- ¿Y él no está haciendo nada por encontrarla? ¿Porqué te ha llamado a ti?

- Él no puede hacer nada. Se encuentra atrapado por motivos muy fuertes. ¡Están al margen de la ley, Ryo, sólo tú puedes encontrarla!

- ¿Yo?... Pero ese chico te ha llamado a ti, ¿no?

-... Por favor...

Ryo volvió a mirarla como había hecho antes. Kaori sacó de un bolsillo una foto, y se la mostró.

- Es ella. Se llama Sayuri Tachibana.

Ryo tomó la fotografía.

- Hey! Es muy guapa.

- Sí... Pero tu clienta soy yo.

La firmeza de las palabras de Kaori hizo que Ryo levantara la vista de la foto y la mirara a ella. Su expresión era decidida. El depositó el papel sobre el mueble sin dejar de mirarla, y avanzando un paso se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura con un brazo y la aproximó a él todo lo que pudo.

- Ya sabes cuál es mi tarifa...- dijo con su voz masculina y grave.

Las rodillas de Kaori empezaron a flaquear. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas y se echó ligeramente para atrás. Parecía que estaba a punto de abandonar, cuando se encaró a Ryo y dijo:

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

Ryo se enderezó, se separó y le pidió toda la información que tuviera sobre el caso.

- Esta noche, o mañana como mucho, tendrás a tu amiga libre.

Ryo pasó toda la mañana pensativo, maquinando un plan adecuado. Kaori no le molestó, ni volvió a hablarle del tema.

Sólo después de comer Ryo salió, diciendo que volvía enseguida. Tardó dos horas en regresar. Kaori estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a convencerse de que realmente el asunto no era tan fácil como Ryo quería hacer ver.

---

Él estaba arreglándose para actuar la noche siguiente, y cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a Kaori apoyada en la pared, vestida con mallas esperando frente a la puerta. Ryo se detuvo delante de ella mientras terminaba de ponerse la cazadora.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a venir?- le dijo.

- ¿Y porqué no? También es mi trabajo.

- No, esta vez tú eres mi clienta, tú me has contratado.

- Pero también soy tu socia y no voy a dejarte solo.

-... Supongo que sabes lo que haces.

- No te preocupes- asintió ella saliendo en primer lugar.

Se acercaron con el Mini hasta una manzana antes de llegar a un viejo almacén abandonado y lleno de polvo.

- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó Kaori extrañada al bajar del coche y encontrarse con semejante desastre de escondite.

- No lo subestimes. Precisamente por su aspecto vulnerable es tan buen escondrijo. Nadie se imaginaría que tiene un subsuelo lleno de sótanos.

La noche empezaba a ponerse fría, una ráfaga de viento hizo a Kaori ajustarse la cazadora. Se aproximaron con sigilo a uno de los laterales de una puerta pequeña y desvencijada. Al entrar, Kaori se enganchó con la madera podrida y se hizo una herida en el muslo y un rasguño en las mallas.

- Ah, mierda.

- Lleva más cuidado o nos descubrirán- le reprochó Ryo en voz baja.

Con algún pequeño percance, del que Ryo los libró sin dificultad, llegaron a la sala central. Allí estaba Sayuri efectivamente. Atada con las manos a la espalda a un poste. Tres hombres más hablaban de pie en torno a una mesa.

- Te digo que yo no voy a arriesgarme. Tú no conoces a ese tío, pero su fama no es inventada, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Se acabó la discusión. Como se te ocurra abandonar te vuelo los sesos. Ningún "cazador" de pacotilla va a echarme a perder el negocio.

Ryo y Kaori se miraron un momento. Por supuesto se referían a él. Con un gesto se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar en cuanto Ryo diera la señal. Los observaron un poco más mientras él lo preparaba todo.

- Cálmate, no voy a abandonar a mi hermano, pero no quiero perder el culo en esto.

Ryo y Kaori estaban en tensión. Él la miró sin que ella se diera cuenta. Con la ropa ajustada se le notaba el cuerpo a punto de saltar en cualquier momento. La herida del muslo estaba ensangrentada, pero ella parecía haberse olvidado por completo. Ambos tenían las armas en la mano. Ryo volvió su vista a la habitación, y entonces fue Kaori la que se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Lo vio tan concentrado, tan profesional..., sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sabía que lo seguiría hasta la muerte.

- Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer para pararle. Dicen que en realidad sí que tiene un punto débil- siguió hablando el hermano menor, el más delgado de los tres- Es su socia. Podemos secuestrarla y utilizarla de escudo.

- Vaya mierda de plan. Si tan peligroso dices que es, ¿crees que se va a parar por que tengamos a su socio?

El otro hombre permanecía sentado sin abrir la boca, mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo. Sayuri tampoco decía nada, los miraba con los ojos llenos de rencor.

- Funcionará, hazme caso. City Hunter siente debilidad por su compañera y no hará nada que la ponga en peligro.

En ese mismo momento, un tronco atado a una cuerda se balanceó desde el techo y dio a parar a la cabeza del que acababa de hablar, dejándolo KO. Inmediatamente después, o casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Kaori se acercaba pegada a la pared para rodearlos y llegar hasta su amiga, Ryo se encaraba a balazos a los dos tipos que quedaban en pie. Los tiros volaban de un lado para el otro, sin orden y amenazando con dar a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Kaori consiguió sacar a Sayuri del sótano. Ryo aún seguía dentro, en duelo con el hermano mayor, ocultándose de las balas con una escasa protección. Por último, las chicas oyeron un grito. Kaori cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su amiga.

Se oyeron unos pasos que avanzaban lentamente. Kaori puso detrás suyo a Sayuri y empuñó el arma con las dos manos, con un temblor incontenible. Un revólver apareció por la esquina, seguido de la silueta de Ryo. Kaori bajó su pistola sin aliento, y con un suspiro de alivio cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas le bañaron el rostro.

Abandonaron el lugar. Cuando llegaron a casa hicieron una llamada a Saeko para informarla de dónde podían encontrar a los secuestradores, y otra al novio de Sayuri.

Tras un emotivo reencuentro ella les dio las gracias y se despidió para ir a su hotel.

- Gracias otra vez Sr. Saeba, Kaori, me alegro de que Toshi te avisara, sois geniales.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Ahora estás totalmente fuera de peligro, van a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel.

- Adiós.

- Cuídate.

Kaori cerró la puerta tras ella. Cuando se volvió encontró a Ryo mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

- Gracias- dijo ella.

Ryo estaba muy atractivo apoyado en el borde de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin cazadora las mangas remangadas de la camiseta dejaban al descubierto los músculos del brazo. Y sus ojos, que la miraban de una forma irresistible, se llenaron de intención cuando dijo:

- Bueno, ya está. Es hora de mi recompensa...

Kaori se sonrojó inmediatamente. Ryo puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Quieres prepararte antes?

Kaori lo miraba boquiabierta, tan cerca. Apenas si tuvo fuerzas para afirmar con la cabeza.

- En mi dormitorio en cinco minutos...- dijo él despacio y con voz sensual.

Kaori iba a empezar a andar hacia su cuarto, cuando él la sujetó impidiéndola moverse, la miró a los ojos y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola por sorpresa. Kaori permaneció petrificada, sin aliento y sin pulso. Luego, Ryo aflojó la presión del brazo y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Poco después, Kaori se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ryo. Llevaba puesta una camisa y se había curado la herida de la pierna. Llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta. Ryo descansaba sobre la cama, sin camiseta, bajo las sábanas. Kaori se acercó despacio. Se inclinó sobre el colchón y lo observó.

- Se ha quedado dormido...

Ella se sentó junto a él y le acarició el pelo.

-... Pobre, lleva dos días sin dormir...

Kaori se quedó contemplándolo durante un rato. En sueños, lo oyó murmurar su nombre. Después, ella se metió también bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a él. Al menos, dormiría toda la noche a su lado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que no haya supuesto un sacrificio muy grande. Besos.


End file.
